With the recent development in technologies, home network services come into wide use. It is known that conventional systems offering these services can control the operations of all electronic devices installed at home.
Meanwhile, the function of recognizing incoming or outgoing vehicles is generally provided in the parking place of homes or apartments. Typically, the home network services detect users who take in or out of homes or apartments, and integrally control electronic devices based on the detection results or control them upon request of users.
Even though such function of detecting incoming or outgoing vehicles is provided at homes or apartments, the home network services are not done in conjunction with the home network. Thus, the users have to control digital appliances separately after parking their vehicles in the parking place and then coming into the house, which renders very inconvenient.